Security applications are inherently designed to protect the assets by using preventive measures that, for example, block the user from accessing all or specific Internet sites and disconnect the user machine from the corporate network based on an automatic response to incompliance, or execute other intrusive responses to security threats that might be beneficial for organization security but have significant negative impact on user experience and cause users to seek ways to bypass or neutralize the security measures. Existing security applications do not offer substantial mitigation besides contact information of network administrator and, in some cases, a brief explanation.